


Lucifer Morningstar Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of Lucifer imagines from my Tumblr account





	1. Chapter 1

Maze rolled her eyes as you stormed into Lucifer’s private quarters. She’d been tasked with following you on Lucifer’s orders. Although it took you the entire night to get her to tell you why she was following you.  
“You said he would be here.” You pointed out as she stopped by the bar and got herself a drink.  
“Well you’re more than welcome to go up to his room but I doubt he will be alone.” Maze said with a tone that sounded as if she was trying to dare you to do it.

The elevator pinged as Lucifer stepped out, looking surprised for a moment before smiling.   
“(Y/N), A surprising pleasure.” He teased, smiling until you crossed your arms and Maze rolled his eyes as she sat behind you, sipping her drink.  
“I don’t need Maze following me!” You snapped and Lucifer looked somewhat offended.  
“Forgive me! After your near death experience with Detective Decker I simply wanted to…” He started talking with a great flare of grandeur.  
“Shut up! Just Shut up. It is my job and sometimes I’ll be in danger I don’t need Maze in danger too.” You snapped firmly and Lucifer raised his eyebrows as Maze shrugged, watching you storm away with great amusement.  
“Did she just tell me to “shut up?"” Lucifer asked as he watched you storm away.  
“I think she did. But if it’s all the same maybe a more subtle approach to babysitting the human would be better?” She suggested and Lucifer huffed, agreeing with her.


	2. Chapter 2

You tried to be cheerful. After what had happened in New Orleans you found it hard to cheer yourself up. Luckily your friend, who wasn’t keen on the Mikaelson family, had insisted you stay with her in Los Angeles. Just long enough to get on your feet.

It had been a week and so far, you’d had to change your number, spent all your money moving up to LA and still hadn’t been able to find a job. Now you were stuck with no money, no job and living off your friend who insisted you weren’t a burden. It didn’t feel like that.  
“We are going out!” Your friend had insisted as she joined you on the sofa.  
“Going out where?” You asked wearily.  
“There is this place called Lux! A friend of mine got us in.” She said excitedly.  
“I don’t know Kol once said that there is some pretty sketchy supernatural energy there. I just escaped unfaithful vampires. I do not want to start partying with sketchy supernatural creatures.” You complained.

Four hours later you were skipping the line at the club. Your friend ditched you as soon as she and her friend spotted someone cute. You’d been sitting at the bar for a while when a cheerful voice rang out around you. “Well hello there. What has you sitting over here bringing my bars mood down?”  
“Please don’t be offended but I can’t deal with any more rich british jerks wrapped up in suits.” You said when you looked up at him.  
“Well do excuse me! I’m not exactly used to people bringing the mood of my night club down.”  
“Your club?”

“Yes mine, Lucifer Morningstar and you are?” He held out his hand for you to shake.  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You answered quickly as you shook his hand. You stopped for a moment, staring at his hand in your and looked up at him. “Lucifer? Like… for real?”  
“Yes. I am the devil.” He said and you laughed, unsure if he was joking.  
“You’re the devil and I’m the girl that just escaped an immortal family of vampires from New Orleans. Life is interesting.” You said miserably.  
“Vampires?” He asked curiously and grinned. “You wouldn’t happen to be talking about the Mikaelsons would you?”  
“You know about them?” You asked coolly.  
“As it happens I do.” He said with a wry smile. Someone called him away and he left you with a glance over his shoulder.

************

“No, no, no! Come on!” You called as you ran after the bus. Pulling at your suit jacket you slumped at the bus stop. Rain pattered down on the roof of the bus stop. You were going to be late again. All you needed was to be late and forced to fetch the coffees again.  
“Need a lift?” Lucifer called as he pulled up in his black corvette.  
“You’re not supposed to park in the bus lane.” You pointed out to him as you stood up and walked over to him. He’d been popping up more and more. Things just seemed to start working since you’d met him.  
His scary friend Maze had gotten the horrible roommates in the apartment on the floor above you and your friend to stop playing music all hours of the night. The detective managed to find out who was stealing your post and you’d been given free therapist sessions with Linda Martin. He had been hanging around so often that you spent most nights with him hanging around. Months had passed by in a blur and the only time you could try and figure out if Lucifer had secretly been orchestrating your run of good luck, was moments before you fell asleep.

“Do you think you could drive me to work? If I’m not early I’m going to get stuck fetching coffee instead of an assignment.” You explained.  
“Of course, who am I to deny a poor soul a ride.” He grinned as you got into the car.  
“My boss says I might be able to get a promotion If I can pitch a sale. The only problem is I’d have to pay for my travel expenses. I don’t know where it is but if the sale goes well… I imagine it’d be like being promoted in hell.” You muttered the last part to yourself and Lucifer chuckled.  
“Oh I can assure you, you’d get a promotion in hell.”  
You gave him an odd look as he pulled up outside your office. “Thank you, Lucifer.” You gave him a grateful hug,  
“Well I’ll pick you up if you’d like!” He said cheerfully, sounding a little hopeful. You nodded and smiled, heading in the building.

***********

“Lucifer?” You asked as he picked up.  
“(Y/N) what a lovely surprise. How’d that hellish promotion go?” Lucifer asked.  
“Terrible. I got the sale. But I can’t afford to go and If I don’t do the sale I’ll be fired. This really isn't fair. It can’t be legal. I need a lift to the airport. Could you still pick me up?” You asked hopelessly.  
“Well of course and you know what, I have business myself so we can go together.”  
“I didn’t say I was going to New Orleans, did I?”  
“You must have mentioned it. I’ll meet you in a bit shall I.”

Four hours later you were in the French Quarter. “Ok so I have to go and do this pitch and then we can go home… after you’ve done your thing.” You explained quickly.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stick around for some fun?” Lucifer asked.  
“(Y/N)?” Marcel called as he spotted you, crossing the street to hug you. “I was worried after, after what Elijah did we’d never see you again.”  
“I’m not staying. It’s just business.” You answered awkwardly. Lucifer looked from you to Marcel who glanced towards the Mikaelson home.  
“I won’t tell them you’re here.” He assured you. He gave Lucifer a side glance before he left.  
“Old friend?”  
“Well he.... Knows the vampires… he is one. Now I should get going.” You said. Turning around you saw Hayley and Elijah staring at you as they passed by. He seemed to be staring past you to Lucifer. “How exactly do you know the Mikaelsons? Is this some weird heaven thing again?”  
“No not quite.” Lucifer's face changed and you jumped back a little. Glancing to Hayley and Elijah you saw them rushing away.  
“I know you’re the devil. But wow you really are the devil!” You whispered to yourself.   
“Thank you, those vampires bother you again, you do let me know. What ever happened, between the two of you by the way?”  
“Elijah and I dated for years, he cheated multiple times with his brother’s, daughter;s mother and instead of telling me they all kept it a secret because they decided I belonged to him.” You said quickly. Pointing at the office you added. “I really need to get going… do you think you could… stay nearby?”  
“For you! Of course. I can see what devilment I can get into.” He said cheerfully, glaring at the building Hayley and Elijah had retreated into before leading you towards the office building.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer had been overly kind to you. When you wouldn’t take his money he gave you a job. Being a bartender at Lux, you hadn’t expected much but you were grateful for the job. One night you’d managed to make over a thousand dollars. Though you suspected that his friend Maze and her very drunk blond friends had just shoved as much cash they had on them in your tip jar.

When you arrived later than usual for your shift, Lucifer was sat at the bar. Maze was serving drinks and she slid one over to him before leaving the bar to join Lynda. He spotted you as he watched her walk away and raised his eyebrows. “Well we do like to cut it short don’t we! You’re lucky I enjoy encouraging irresponsibility or someone would be in trouble.”  
“Sorry I’m late Lucifer.” You muttered as you hurried behind the bar.  
“I can forgive a first time offence for my favourite bartender.” He joked as he sipped his drink. “So what made you play hookie for the first time? A nice young man… a nice young woman… both?”  
“I was robbed last night while I was at work. I had to fill out an insurance form.” You admitted.

“I’m sorry. You were robbed?” Lucifer asked and tilted his head as you nodded. “Well why didn’t you ring me. I could have had the detective down there right away. We’ve gotten quite good at solving crimes.”  
“I was with Detective Espinoza. He stayed for a while and left me while I filled out the form. He’s looking at all the cameras in the area.” You explained.  
“Well that’s simply not enough! Don’t worry. I’ve got this handled. We’ll find this bastard before the night is up.” Lucifer promised, leaving you as he hurried away.  
“Oh no please… don’t…” You tried to object. With a sigh you shook your head, watching him walk away. Taking a moment to settle into the rhythm of the bar you started taking orders and making the drinks.

********************

“Mazikeen have you found them yet?” Lucifer as he paced his room. He had been about to meet the detective and help her solve your case but he’d set Maze on the case as well and was hoping she had something useful for him.  
“A few dead ends. I think I found a pawn shop that might have some of (Y/N)’s things but I won't be able to check it until later.”  
“Well… alright then. Well done Maze, you’re doing a better job than I am.” Lucifer admitted in defeat.  
“Well I need to find the owner. Apparently he’s been on the run since last night. As soon as I have anything I’ll let you know.” Maze answered and Lucifer could hear the distinct sound of muffled shouts and thumping as she revved her engine and hung up.

When he arrived at the station later you were talking with Chloe Decker. Looking over papers and pictures. Lucifer cleared his throat and smiled. Maze had phoned back as he pulled into the parking lot and gave him a name.  
“Don’t worry, detective. I’ve solved our crime. No need to panic.” He said sarcastically when neither of you looked over at him.  
“You know who did it?” You asked dubiously.  
“As a matter of fact I do.” He passed a note with a name on to Chloe who compared it to her notes and some of the papers on the table in front of her.  
“It fits. If it’s not the guy, at least it’s a lead. I’ll go talk to them.”  
“Ah, no need to be a detective. Maze will be bringing the thief in. He owes (Y/N) an apology.”  
“Lucifer! You can’t… go around having Maze kidnap suspects.”  
“Not suspects. Perpetrators.” Lucifer scoffed and shook his head at Chloe.  
“Lucifer, why don’t you take (Y/N) to her hotel room. After Maze drops off the suspect I’m sure Maze wouldn’t mind helping the two of you secure (Y/N)’s apartment. Dan and I are happy to help after work and Lynda said she might drop by.” Chloe said with a sigh as she glanced between you and Lucifer. He hesitated and agreed reluctantly but added, with a firm look in your direction.  
“I would think you’d feel much safer in my spare room. You know you’re more than welcome to stay (Y/N).” He said with a smile and a look that made a nervous shiver run down your spine.  
“Thanks? Lucifer.” You answered as he placed a hand on the middle of your back and led you over to the stairs. With a nervous glance over your shoulder Chloe shot you an apologetic grimace as she gestured to all the work she needed to do. Giving her a nod you turned back, hoping Lucifer wouldn’t become insistent that you live with him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello?” You said as you answered your phone.  
“Finally! I’ve been calling for hours! Are you still coming out tonight? I can swing free drinks at Lux.”  
“Maze, you called me twice! I can’t do tonight. I’ve got a friend visiting to help me with… my house.”  
“I thought you didn’t need any help.”  
“Oh! It’s sort of… personal? I didn’t want to bother you with it.” You answered quickly and she tutted.  
“Oh, I get it. You’re hoping to hook up with them. Good for you.”

“I am not planning to hook up with them!” You hissed but she laughed.  
“Sure. Well have fun!” She said in a tone that made it very clear she didn’t believe you. She hung up before you could object any further. When a soft rap sounded on the door you hurried to answer it.  
“Nice to see you again sweetheart.” Constantine said as soon as you opened the door. You were surprised that Chas wasn’t with him or parking in the road.  
“I wish you were here for something better. Like a holiday.”  
“Ah well, who needs an holiday when you could have a good exorcism.” He joked as you let him in.  
“I’m still not sure if it’s a demon… or maybe a ghost or something.”  
“Well, as soon as it rears its ugly head again I can get a proper look at it and we’ll be on our way to getting rid of it.” He answered and gave you a cheerful smile.  
“I set up an airbed in my office. It’s a tiny squeeze so I get it if you want to sleep on the sofa while you’re here.” You explained as you started to lead the way to your spare room. Between your desk and a bookshelf there had been barely enough room for you to squeeze a small air bed on the floor. It wouldn;t be comfortable considering Constantine would probably be staying a while.

“Believe me love, I’ve slept in much worse places.” He muttered as he shuffled into the room. He dumped his bag, carefully, on the small space on the floor that was available. He’d have to crawl across the air bed to get into the room.  
“Well, there’s more blankets in the cupboard opposite, the bathroom is down the hall theer, that’s my room. Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen. Oh!” You paused and hurried into your room. John leant against the doorway of his temporary room and waited, hearing a soft rummaging sound until you came back with a set of keys. “I got them done a couple of days ago. If you’re still here and I’m at work you can...” You gestured with your hand and he nodded as he took the keys from you.  
A loud thumping on the door made you jump and John followed you down the stairs as you answered your door.  
“We decided that you’re coming with us to Lux!” Maze said as she swaggered into your house. Lynda almost fell into the hallway, closely followed by Chloe who looked like she was about to drop from drinking so much.  
“(Y/N)... there is a homeless man on your stairs.” Chloe stage whispered loudly enough for John to raise his eyebrows in amusement.

“Constantine.” Maze almost growled out as she glared at him.  
“Mazikeen. Could this perhaps be your little demon problem?” John asked as he stepped down the rest of the stairs in a bounded skip.  
“It isn’t Maze.” You assured him.  
“What is he doing here?”  
“John is helping me, with something that has been popping up in my house and following me around.”  
“Well he isn’t coming drinking with us.”  
“As much as I love a good bender, I wouldn’t drink with your boss.”  
Maze glared at John who was watching Lynda with an amused smile. She’d tried to smooth her skirt and shake his hand but instead she stumbled against the walk, missed with her hand and when she spoke her speech slurred.  
“I’m going to call you guys a cab. I feel like any more party and these two won't make it.” You said to Maze who followed your gesture to Chloe. She was trying to start a fight with the full length mirror hung on your wall.

***************

A few weeks had passed since John had arrived at your house. You’d bumped into Lucifer a few times. One time John had been with you, which had been more than awkward. When you asked John why he didn’t get on with Lucifer he muttered a few things under his breath and changed the subject. You texted Chas later that evening and asked him but he didn’t know either.

Maze said Lucifer was finding it more than irritating that Constantine had charmed all of the friends he’d made away. Lynda seemed to become helplessly flustered when John would flirt with her. He’d tried it on with Chloe once but had quickly reprimanded himself when she was less than impressed and put him in his place. Even Dan liked him. After he forgave John for helping Trixie eat a two tier chocolate fudge cake in one afternoon.  
Lucifer was more and more put out as he heard story after story about John popping up. 

When the door to her office banged open Lynda jumped. Looking up from her desk she saw Lucifer taking a seat on the sofa. “Lucifer, how can I help you?”  
“Oh, so now you have time to talk. I thought you were too enthralled with John Constantine to listen.”  
“Lucifer…”  
“He comes waltzing in here and everyone loves him. The man is a fraud and a failure and…”  
“Lucifer! John Constantine is not here to replace you. He is simply helping his friend with a supernatural issue that they can’t handle. No one is replacing you or…”  
“You’re right.”  
“I am?” Lynda asked nervously.  
“He is only here to help (Y/N) so all I need to do is get rid of whatever creature is bothering (Y/N). I’ll be the hero and replace Constantine in their eyes because I’ll be a hero!”  
“No! Lucifer that isn’t…” Lynda started to say but he’d already left. “Oh dear.” She sighed. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts before fumbling for her mobile to give you a heads up that the devil was on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Lynda jumped as she looked up from her notes to see Lucifer had quietly let himself into her office and taken a seat. It was a change. But she was unsure if that was a good thing. He was rarely completely silent and brooding. Least of all in her office.

“Lucifer? Can I help you?” She asked nervously and took her seat, picking her note book up as she crossed the room to do so. He sighed and looked rather forlorn. Lynda swallowed and glanced at her phone. She could probably text Maze or maybe Amenadiel for help if he got out of hand.  
“I have met another woman who was able to resist my charms.” He finally admitted.  
“Well Lucifer, you might not be everyone's type.” Lynda said gently.  
“Not everyone's type! I’m the devil, I'm everyone's type! Well, I suppose there are a few exceptions.” he mused but sighed and shook his head. “I had her seduced! I had her under my spell and somehow she got away. My father has stolen my mojo by introducing those other women.”  
“How do you know that it was your father’s doing?” Lynda asked him and she rolled his eyes.  
“Well isn’t it obvious. How else would she resist the allure of the devil!” He complained and Lyndia sihed, taking a moment to think.  
“Well, why don’t we talk about what happened?” She asked and watched Lucifer closely.  
“Well I saw her, thought she was rather lovely, went over and asked what she desired.” Lucifer trailed off and Lynda encouraged him to speak more. “She said, ‘Why don't we just... dance. And have a great time. And when it's over, never see each other again.’”  
“Well… how do you know that wasn’t what she desired?” Lynda pressed.  
“Because, there was no magic, no spark. Whatever you want to call it. My mojo didn’t work and when we’re done dancing I glance away for just a second and she’s vanished. No one in the club even saw her and I danced for hours.”  
“Have you thought that perhaps your feelings towards Detective Decker may have made it difficult for you to bond with this woman or distracted you, maybe?” She tried softly. She groaned internally as a familiar look filled Lucifer’s eyes.  
“You might be onto something there. My father has given me a bond with the detective and now when things are going well he adds in another woman, who can resist my charms to make things difficult. I have to find this woman and get her to leave.”  
“No Lucifer! That isn’t what I meant!” Lynda said but he had already left. She sighed and took a moment to gather herself before getting up and returning to her desk.


	6. Chapter 6

You tossed and turned as you started to wake. The dream you’d been having eased as your eyes shot up and you grabbed at the covers around you. “Lucifer!” You’d gasped, almost moaned. Covering your mouth quickly you tried to gather your bearings.

You were still in Lucifer Morningstar’s penthouse. When he had found out you were unable to stay in your apartment he’d offered up his spare room. Reluctantly you accepted when the only other option was a hotel. The only one you could stay long term at was far too expensive. “Are my ears burning?” Lucifer asked as he stepped into your room. He was shirtless and looked as if he’d grabbed the nearest pair of trousers and strolled over from his room to yours. Glancing at the clock you realised it was almost five in the morning so he may not have even been to sleep yet. Grasping at the covers to make sure they covered your pajamas you looked up at Lucifer whose wings had unfurled at the sight of you in your bed, sweat covering your skin and his name so sinfully fleeing your lips.  
“Um… sorry! It was just a dream!” You said quickly. Lucifer shrugged, his wings twitching as he watched you curiously. There was an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch his wings. Lucifer seemed to smile as he noticed the slight twitch of your hand.  
“Well do share the details! Deepest desires aren’t a far cry from dreams and you know how much I love to hear mortal desires.” You couldn’t tell if Lucifer was teasing you or not.  
“I… I don’t remember what it was.” You lied and tried to avoid looking him directly in the eyes.  
“Oh! Well if you’re lying about it. It must be good!” He grinned, eyes lighting up with delight and you frowned.  
“You know I didn’t say you could come into my room!”  
“I only came in here because you were calling for me. More like moaning for me. Even a few prayers thrown in. How was I supposed to know you were having a sordid little dream?” He chuckled a little and shrugged again, his wings folding back behind him and vanishing. “Well, if you want to reenact the dream. You know where to find me.” He pointed out into the rest of the penthouse as if you hadn’t been shown where his room was when he first invited you to stay. Nodding sheepishly, he gave you a once over before leaving.  
“Oh god! Why did I decide to live with the literal devil?” You whispered to yourself.  
“I heard that! Keep using his name and you’ll have to move into Maze’s car.” Lucifer’s voice echoed towards you. Your eyes were wide for a moment as you realised he could hear you. With a soft flopping noise you sunk back on the comfortable bed and tried to fall back asleep. Attempting to avoid thinking about Lucifer and your dream as you did so.


	7. Chapter 7

“So!” Lucifer said cheerfully as he let himself into your room, a dark grey towel wrapped around his waist. “Where are you going tonight?”

“I’m going to a party.” You muttered as you fixed your earrings and started to pick out your shoes.  
“Dressed like that? Do you not like the people you’re partying with. If not you could stay with me and…”  
“I’m going to an adult party.” You snapped and frowned at Lucifer who had a wicked smile brighten up his face until devilment burned in his eyes.  
“Adult parties? I believe they’re called orgies.” Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows at you.  
“It’s a dinner party and no, you can’t come.” You huffed at him, deciding on the shoes. He frowned as you sat down and put them on.  
“What do you mean I can’t come. I am excellent company!”  
“The last time we went to a adu… dinner party together you turned the restaurant into a club. The music was so loud he older couples went home!”  
“Well it was a rather boring dinner party, the ending was fun though.”  
“You mean when you got caught by my friend's fiance, screwing my friend in a back room and ruined their rehearsal dinner? Also their wedding! Not to mention you hooked up with her mum… and then her sister!”  
“I offered to let him join in! Don’t know why he got so upset about the whole ordeal.”  
You gave him a firm, blank look as you snatched at your bag, shooing him out of his room. When you had moved in and made a joke about a free room in the middle of LA probably coming with the devil in the attic. You hadn’t thought he’d actually be your roommate.  
“I’m leaving now. If there is an actually real emergency. Then you can call me. Not come to the restaurant. Call me.” You said sternly.  
“You know. If I went with you, you couldn’t have to pay! We could have a lot of fun!”  
“Lucifer!” You said, gripping his face in one hand. A wanting look played across his face and he swayed into your touch until you could feel him leaning into your hand. “I am having a nice meal and a bit of a drink with my friends. Promise me that you will be good.”  
“I’m the devil darling, I can’t be good.”  
“I’m going to get so mad at you Luci.” You warned.  
“Promise?” He asked playfully, a sly grin sliding on his face. With a growl you used your grip to move Lucifer so he was sitting at the edge of your bed. “Well now, if we get into your bed, you’ll miss your dinner.”  
“You! Stay there. On my bed and don’t move. If you come and bother me or try to sleep with my friends during our dinner. I’ll… I’ll. Swap you for Amenadiel.”  
“You wouldn't.”  
“I would.”  
“Well I suppose we can come to my part of this little deal later, of you go to your dinner then.” He said, relenting. You were relieved that he seemed to have lost interest with the dinner. Until he pulled the cover of your bed back, reaching for the book that was on your bedside table and tossed his towel away with the other hand. Your eyes went wide as you turned away so you couldn’t see the fully nude devil in your bed.  
Without another word to him you left for your meal and true to his word he was still sitting in your bed when you returned.


	8. Chapter 8

You weren’t going to admit it. Even to yourself. Though Lynda was sitting at the bar beside you, watching you glance every now and then at Lucifer who was grinding and kissing men and women on the dancefloor.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Lynda asked, almost shouting over Lux’s thumping music.  
“About what?”  
“Well, that.”  
“Nah, (Y/N) knows what Lucifer is like. She’s cool with it.” Maze said as she leant over the bar and winked at you.  
“So you both… you know.” Lynda asked and gestured at Lucifer as he danced.  
“It’s not really my scene.”  
“But you could if you wanted?” Lynda asked curiously. Maze gave you both a suspicious look before deciding to pour shots for all of you.  
“Well, I could. Sure.” You smiled shyly.  
“Then why aren’t you out there having the time of your life!” Lynda slurred. She took one of the shots and downed it. Maze laughed and handed her another.  
“Ok, fine. Taking all the shots Maze had poured, plus the one in Lynda’s hand. You scrunched up your face, let out a sigh and headed over to the dancefloor, a little ways away from Lucifer.

“Well, well…” Lucifer muttered and trailed off as he watched you dancing. Despite living about a club with the devil you didn’t drink often so the nine or so shots you’d done, didn’t take long for you to feel it.  
The music swayed you in a comfortable rhythm and soon you were dancing with the men and women who flooded the club.  
“Easy, you’re about to pop your wings out here in the open.” Maze teased Lucifer as you kissed a girl you were dancing with and then her boyfriend. His eyebrow raised as he watched. “Amazing, the self confidence jealousy and a little tequila can induce.”  
“Jealousy?” Lucifer asked, glancing away from you long enough to frown down at Maze. The demon shrugged and glanced at you as you whooped loudly and started dancing again. Lucifer chuckled as he watched you enjoying yourself.

The night went on and Lucifer decided he would take a back seat, you weren’t one for nightclubs and drinking. You’d make an appearance at the club for his sake then he’d find you, early morning, fallen asleep somewhere above the club with a book fallen in your lap. Seeing you let loose was like a sordid treat. In under an hour the entire club that had been focused on Lucifer was focused on you, people wanted to dance with you, buy you drinks and flirt with you.  
“Look at her go. Spectacular isn’t it?”  
“I would agree but she’s trying to compensate by partying so hard.” Lynda said. Maze had defeated her again and she was sitting with her head on the bar, a glass of water in her hand. Maze had promised to take her home as soon as you and Lucifer reached a crescendo.  
“Compensate for what?” Lucifer asked, looking away from you and to Lynda who forced her ringing head off the bar.  
“Do you flirt with her as much as the people here? You might have some sort of open relationship but what if… what she wants very much at the moment is... just you.”   
Lucifer looked concerned as he glanced between you and the Lynda. “Are you saying that (Y/N) is jealous? She can’t be, there isn’t any need to be...”  
“She doesn’t want to be. But she is because… because she is in love with you! Not the devil, not the partying rich asshole. Just you.”   
“In love with me. I’m the devil, people don’t love me.” Lucifer almost scolded.  
“That one. Looovvveesss you.” Lynda slurred as Maze helped her to her feet and started heading to the exit. Lucifer watched you for a moment before finishing the drink he had in his hand, setting the empty glass on the bar. 

“Excuse me!” Lucifer said as he started to push through the crowd of people. “Hello love.” He cooed as he reached you.  
“I know why you do this now. It’s so fun.” You slurred, hopping up and down with excitement. Lucifer chuckled as he took in your state. “I feel a bit dizzy though.” You confessed. Lucifer caught you as you staggered and laughed.  
“We can go and sit you down somewhere quiet.” When people around him groaned and complained he hushed them, picking you up bridal style as he did so. “Alright, no need to be upset. We’ll both be back tomorrow.”  
When he reached the lift you lent your head on his shoulder fiddling with one of the rings on his hands. “Are angels magic? Because horses with wings are magic.”  
“Excuse me?” Lucifer asked, laughing a little as you slurred to yourself.  
“Horses with wings have horns… Maze says you don’t have horns but the demons that have horns are good in bed because you can get the angle. I didn’t listen to anymore though.”  
“Realy. My (Y/N) fantasizing about demons in bed!” Lucifer gasped. You objected you hadn’t, pointing out Maze had said it but he was grinning at you and you rolled your eyes. You didn’t remember what happened after that. You woke up in the middle of Lucifer’s bed.

“There she is!” Lucifer said cheerfully, strolling in, shirtless sipping a cup of coffee.  
“Ugh. Did I out drink Maze?”  
“I don’t think any human could survive the amount that Maze can drink in one sitting.” Lucifer mused as he set his drink on the side and went to his wardrobe. “You got nearly naked, apparently you wanted to ride the devil. Don't get me wrong, it would be my pleasure (Y/N) but… well you were pretty drunk.”  
He winked at you as you sat up at the edge of the bed, watching him finish getting dressed and head out to the lift. “The detective called about some gruesome murder so I’m going to help.”  
“Oh, ok.” There was a definite ring of disappointment in your voice as you followed Lucifer out. He paused by the lift and sighed. Turning on his heels he gave you a hard look.  
“I do suppose I promised you…”  
“Promised me what?” you asked nervously as he strood over to you, backing you against the wall with a devious smile.  
“You said you wanted to ride the devil and I did promise you could in the morning once you sobered up… We made a deal.”  
“That… that’s ok. We could rearrange or… um negotiate.” You muttered, your voice getting quieter and quieter as he leant in until you were whispering against his lips. He cupped the back of your head as he kissed you. He almost purred out a moan as you started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. His hand ran down your body, fingertips brushing down your neck, as he lifted you up by the waist, helping you wrap your legs around him without breaking the kiss. He started walking back to his bedroom pulling away just long enough to gasp out. “Lets see how well you ride the devil.” Before dropping you both onto his bed.


End file.
